


Гроза над Зулдазаром

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Zandalar forever [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gen, Jani is the best, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Джани не забывает лица. Он помнит Золани маленькой, с молочными клыками и свирепым взглядом.





	Гроза над Зулдазаром

**Author's Note:**

> ну чо, открываем парад второстепенных персонажей и фляжку с любовью к вуду-мифологии.  
> я даже Зулдазар не до конца прошла, но уже что-то хэдканоню.   
> (будет ещё, как минимум, один текст в цикле)
> 
> вероятно, можно читать как оридж.

　　Джани роется в мусоре. Джани крадётся в тенях. Джани мелькает под вашими ногами, уносит солнечные фрукты, каменные бусины и мечты. Джани разрывает крохотными коготками кошмары. Джани собирает детей в стаи — зандаларских сирот и своих, мелких, чешуйчатых и зубастых, — чтоб не попались Добрякам. В этом городе они вовсе не добрые.  
　　Для лоа потерянных вещей Джани слишком хорошо ориентируется в пространстве и слишком легко находит то, что ему нужно.   
　　Он прокрадывается к пирамиде короля — вверх, вверх, вверх, тропами лоа Гонка, туннелями лоа Шадры, под воздушными путями лоа Па’Ку. Замирает за начищенным до блеска золочёным диском в одной из комнат. Поднимает мордочку на молодую послушницу в новеньких доспехах: малиновый плюмаж у её шлема такой пушистый, что Джани тут же хочется его разорвать. Или свить из него гнездо.

　　— Золани, — шипит лоа из теней. — З-з-з-золани.

　　Послушница вздрагивает и опускает взгляд: не потому, что сразу же узнала голос, а по привычке. Сиротам не пристало пялиться на господ в золотом. Особенно сиротам, которые неугодны ни одному верховному лоа.   
　　Джани не забывает лица.  
　　Он помнит Золани маленькой, с молочными клыками и свирепым взглядом. Из имущества у Золани только и было, что кусок металла со старого шлема. Иногда она сравнивала его с теми, что видела на незнакомцах в порту: амани не носят шлемов, тортолланы заменяют их нелепыми шапками, а чужестранцы так редки, что Золани старалась запомнить их до мелочей. Она рисовала углём на одной из стенок в нижних ярусах, там, куда добираются только ползуны паучьего лоа и те, кто не хочет быть найденным. Там она и познакомилась с Джани.

　　— Глянь-ка, Золани, — усмехается лоа тех, кого все забыли. — Да у тебя теперь целый шлем.

　　Она наконец-то замечает его, яркого и маленького, тонкого, как солнечные лучи. В детстве он казался ей куда больше. Сейчас Джани — словно пародия на остальных лоа, могучих и огромных, как жизнь. Когда Золани впервые увидела аватару Па’Ку, расправившую необъятные крылья над портом, в её душе расцвело что-то неведомое. А неизвестность всегда притягивает.  
　　Она не успевает ответить — Джани вновь раскрывает пасть.

　　— Готовишься стать Клинком Короля, Золани?

　　Троллиха кривовато усмехается:

　　— До Клинка Короля путь дольше, чем все лестницы Дазар'алора.

　　Повисает тишина. От подножия пирамиды доносятся приветственные крики горожан: должно быть, прелаты, воины лоа Резана, начали восхождение вверх, к Золотому Трону. Золани всего в паре ярусов от него, у самой Великой Печати. Ей страшно, и волнительно, и совсем немного неясно, поступает ли она правильно.  
Золани поправляет золочёные браслеты на руках, проверяет перевязь церемониального меча и старается не смотреть на Джани. Не замечать его. Это ведь так просто: что ещё делать с лоа потерянных вещей, как не потерять?  
　　Где-то глубоко внутри себя, там, где маленькая девочка всё ещё рисует углём на плесневеющих стенах, Золани знает: ей следует потеряться. Уйти в тень, чтобы на неё не претендовали ни солнце, ни луна, стать одной из невидимых звёзд, свет которой ещё не добрался досюда.  
　　Но Золани уже сделала свой выбор.  
　　Любовь зандаларской принцессы — как солнце. Золани готова отражать его свет, не получая взамен тепла.  
　　Таланджи служит Резану, и Золани готовится отдать великому хищному лоа всё, что он только попросит. Свой меч, свой щит, свою правую руку и всё своё время.  
　　Джани качает нетерпеливо хвостом и оглядывается на закрывающие небо тучи. Резану всегда нравились грозы.  
　　Джани не умеет читать мысли, но иногда кажется, что это вовсе не так.

　　— Не совершай ошибки: не ты выбираешь лоа, а лоа выбирают тебя.

　　Золани расправляет плечи и смахивает с клыков остатки золочёной пыли: утром над посвящаемыми прелатами читали молитву пополам с благословением. А этот город благословляет только золотом. Расплачиваются в нём кровью.  
　　Золани вспоминает руки Таланджи, внезапно грубые для принцессы, и то, как её прикосновения дарят тепло и вызывают дрожь — слишком близко и слишком далеко. Думает, что даже если их вчерашний поцелуй был самым последним — долгое прикосновение лбами, переплетенье дыханий, стук клыков друг о друга, — то и этого довольно. Ведь так? 

　　Джани ловко забирается по доспехам на плечо своей сиротке и скрипит на ухо:

　　— На ней висит долг, Золани. Ты всегда будешь идти после него.

　　И Золани больше всего на свете хочется смахнуть Джани с плеча, так сильно, чтобы тот ударился об стену и никогда больше не появлялся в её жизни. И ей хочется стащить с головы шлем, снять щит и меч и сбежать отсюда куда подальше, на север, в пустыню, жить отшельником и налаживать контакты с лисьим народом.  
　　Неважно, что хочется ей.

 

　　Золани хорошо помнит день посвящения.  
　　Многие стараются его забыть: сделки с лоа так или иначе выходят боком. Но не заключить такую — ещё хуже. Все вокруг кому-то поклоняются. Вся семья Золани выжгла себя до основания, стремясь угодить своим духам-покровителям. По крайней мере, так говорили ей в приюте.  
　　Золани хорошо помнит день посвящения: не из-за торжеств, не из-за страха, который осел в ней, когда она ступила на землю в сад лоа, и не из-за тоненького голоса, который велит ей бежать. Золани помнит, потому что принцесса Таланджи стояла в рядах прелатов, чуть позади, со своим ящером: взгляд её горел верой в светлое будущее, а меж клыков застряла улыбка, предназначенная только Золани.

***

　　Джани не забывает лица.  
　　Для лоа потерянных вещей он слишком хорошо находит дороги и слишком много шутит. Он любит собирать детей стайками и занимать их дурацкими играми: дети бегают наперегонки вверх и вниз по пирамиде города, собирают на берегу вымытые морем стекляшки, выносят из тортолланских терм осколки скорлупы новорождённых. Он видит будущее в сокровищах, которые приносят ему сироты. Будущее всех своих подопечных. Некоторых он предупреждает. Почти никто его не слушает. Что взять с лоа помоечных крыс?  
　　Все, кому он покровительствует, уходят к другим лоа. Джани удивляет не это: многие верховные лоа готовы делиться. Гонк, мастер перевоплощений, это даже поощряет. Джани удивляет лишь то, с какой готовностью иные зандалари становятся глухи и слепы к лежащим перед ними путям.  
　　Джани бежит вниз, сквозь ряды прелатов, сквозь толпу, никем не замеченный, всё дальше от замирающего сердца Золани, всё дальше от грома Резана. Джани огрызается в сторону верховного лоа, но разве кто-то его заметит?  
　　Лоа выбирают сами, но последнее слово всегда остаётся за смертными.  
　　Джани роется в мусоре и крадётся в тенях. Он бы и рад забыть все эти лица, которые видит в осколках, кусочках и краешках, но это не в его силах. И Джани помнит. И все его сироты продолжают жить — пусть только в его памяти.


End file.
